


I found a man I can trust (and boy, I believe in us)

by sarcastic_fina



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Caroline/Stefan prompt fills, first posted on Tumblr.</p><p>[10] things you said when we were the happiest we ever were<br/>[11] things you said with no space between us<br/>[12] word prompt: shower<br/>[13] word prompt: smiling<br/>[14] things you said at 1 am</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "abandon"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : steroline + abandon - [itsvolcanoday](http://www.itsvolcanoday.tumblr.com)
> 
> [ **first posted** : february 17, 2013]

“You were just going to leave?” she asks, watching him as he loads the trunk of his car with his bags. 

He turns around quickly, surprised by her sudden appearance, and he lets his shoulders fall, a sigh leaving him. “Caroline…”

Her brows furrowed. “You were going to run off in the middle of the night?  _Huh!?_ No– No apology letter, no phone call,  _nothing?_ ”

“After… When I got there. I would’ve called,” he said, his lips pursed, his chin raised, as if he’s trying to steel himself against her anger.

She laughs incredulously, her mouth hanging wide, and her eyes narrowed. “Liar,” she accuses.

“Caroline–”

She shoves his chest and he stumbles a step back, frowning but not fighting back. He’s human now, he’s breakable, and she has to remind herself of that before she accidentally hurts him. At least physically. Though, he didn’t seem to be doing her the same courtesy. Because she might live forever, or at least a few centuries before somebody gets stabby with a stake, but it doesn’t keep her heart from breaking. 

“I stood by you through  _everything!_ ” she exclaims through gritted teeth. “I was there when Elena turned into a vampire  _bitch_! I stood by you when she hurt you, when she told you she loved  _Damon_ , when they took the cure and walked off into the sunset like you were forgettable! I was  _there_ , Stefan! Even when I lost Tyler, when– when Klaus just  _took off_ to God only knows where! I– I stood by you when you took the cure, even when  _I_  didn’t! When I knew I would always be different from you.”

He reaches for her but she slaps his hand away and he lets her, watching her.

Her eyes filled with tears. “And I didn’t convince you not to when I wanted to! I wanted to  _beg_ you not to leave me, because– ‘Cause you were  _all_ I had left! B-Bonnie’s gone and Elena’s living it up in Damon central, happy and human and  _perfect_ , and I… I’m the only vampire left in this godforsaken town, Stefan, and you were just going to leave me!  _Abandon_ me! Like everyone else!”

Her shoulders shake as she breaks down crying, struggling to drag in breath and stomping her foot when she knows she looks like a crazy mess. She buries her face in her hands and she tries her best not to shake and sob and actually beg him not to leave her. She can’t do this alone. She doesn't  _want_ to do this alone.

But then his arms are around her, they’re squeezing her, and his hand is stroking her hair, her back, and he’s shushing her softly. She relaxes into it, gripping the soft leather of his jacket, and lets her face bury in his neck, breathing in the spicy scent of him and letting his heartbeat, steadily thrumming beneath, lull her. 

“I forget sometimes…” he murmurs. “You’re always so  _strong_  that I forget you’re fragile too…”

She swallows thickly and blinks back a fresh wave of tears. “I didn’t want the cure… I like– I like being special,” she whispers. “But I didn’t think it'd push everyone away. I– I thought they’d stay… I thought  _you_ would stay.”

He sighs and releases her and she feels it like a stab in her heart, her chin down and her eyes squeezed shut.

He wiped her tears, like he did when all of it first started, when she first turned and she killed that boy. He brushes them from her cheeks and he cups her face and he makes her look at him, right in the eye, and then he tells her, “Come with me.”

And her brow knits because that… that wasn’t what she’d been expecting.

“You always wanted to see the world and… you said it yourself, there’s nobody else left here. Damon and Elena have each other, Bonnie’s gone, Klaus and Tyler left… Your mom–”

She scoffs. “Is still pissed I didn’t take the cure,” she finishes, rolling her eyes.

He smiles sadly, nodding. “Come with me,” he asks again. “We’ll go anywhere,  _everywhere…"_

She stares at him searchingly, wondering if he’s only saying this out of pity, but she sees relief in his eyes, and loyalty. He looks like Stefan again, not the bitter, heartbroken guy he’d been of late, but the sarcastic guy she’d come to call her best friend. And yes, eventually, she would be faced with his mortality. They would see the problems of before, her being a vampire and him a human, but… For right now, it was just them, just Caroline and Stefan, and they had the whole world in front of them. 

"Okay,” she says, and smiles brightly, nodding. 

“Okay?” He grins, dropping his hands from her face and taking hers, twining their fingers.

They walk to the car and close the trunk before they circle around to their respective doors. She stares at him over the top and wonders, “Would you have called?”

He lets out a faint laugh and says, “I would’ve missed you in the first week…”

She grins and feels the tear tracks dry on her cheeks. “Well, you lucked out, Salvatore, because  _I_ am an awesome traveling buddy.”

He chuckles as he climbs in the car. “Oh, it’ll be interesting, I’m sure…”

An understatement if ever there was one. 

Five years later, Stefan tells her the cure was overrated. He asks her to turn him while they’re sharing a lounge chair on a sandy beach half-way around the world. Water laps nearby as they watch sunset turn the sky a stunning shade of purple and pink. His fingers rub up and down her side with the delicate familiarity of a long-time lover, skimming under the fabric of her bikini top. He smiles as he feels the tap of her fingers match the beat of his heart.

That night, he promises her forever as they kiss, and willingly drinks her blood from her wrist. This time, he chooses to be a vampire, he chooses who he wants to spend his life with, and he never regrets it.


	2. nap/cuddles [picture prompt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : [[picture](http://40.media.tumblr.com/546cbb4c26091a4816a65c92b8ce71e9/tumblr_miteor9IZB1qhgqv2o1_500.jpg)] - **[dhfreak](http://www.dhfreak.tumblr.com)**
> 
> [ **originally posted** : february 25, 2013]

Caroline opened her eyes slowly, blinking and frowning as light tried to pierce through the fall of her hair. Waking up was not an option. She’d been struggling to get a good night’s sleep for a week and now that she finally had she was waking up at the crack of dawn.  _So_ not happening!

Grumbling, she squeezed her eyes shut and covered her face with a hand, fingers tangled in her hair, trying to block out the sun. She sighed, leaning into the warmth that enveloped her back and meeting resistance as she did. She paused momentarily. Her eyes shot open, wider this time, as she carefully shifted. There was a  _body_  behind her. One which had not been there when she’d fallen asleep!

Panic rose up into her throat as she went over a mental list of who could be there, only coming up with a few likely candidates. She frowned. Her social circle had shrunken dramatically in the last two years and that was just a tiny bit disappointing. Of course, the people she did have around her all knew her better than the larger social group she’d once had and, well, being a vampire kind of put a damper on new friendships. With the appetite for blood, going to battle with a mysterious new evil doer every week, and the obvious fact that most people who got too close to their group eventually wound up dead, vampirism wasn’t exactly friendship bait. Really, she was probably doing her old friends a service by not hanging out with them as much.

Anyway, back on subject, she was fairly sure that the body behind her was a boy’s, which narrowed the list to Matt, Damon or Stefan. She hadn’t seen or heard from Klaus or Tyler in more than a year and, if it  _was_  them and they thought they could just sneak in for a cuddle then Caroline was going to have to neuter some hybrids. There was very little chance it was Matt, given their history. And it probably wasn’t Damon because, well, he only ever cuddled with Elena and, younger vampire or not, Caroline would skewer him and he knew it. Which really only left Stefan. Her body relaxed.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” he muttered against her hair, his breath rustling it.

Her lips quirked up. So it  _was_ Stefan. “And you didn’t tell me you were a cuddler.”

He let out a sleepy chuckle. “I’ll send out a memo later.”

Now that she was a little more awake, she realized that she was laying on one of his arms, using the upper half as a pillow, and a comfortable one at that. His free arm was lying over her side, she could feel the knuckles of his hand just under her elbows. She’d kicked the blanket off at some point, if she’d ever even crawled under it. She’d been so exhausted last night, all she remembered was head meeting pillow and delicious nothingness. In fact, she was pretty sure she was still wearing yesterday’s clothes; since she could feel the sun warming her bare arms and legs she was pretty sure she was in fact still donning the cute, ruffled skirt and tank top ensemble she’d picked out.

“So, not that I’m complaining…” She nuzzled her cheek against his arm for proof, and smiled as he flexed in reply. “But what exactly are you doing playing big spoon to my little?”

Stefan hummed, still very obviously half asleep. “You woke me up…”

Her lips pursed. What? Was she sleep-walking now? That could prove embarrassing…

“Could hear you down the hall… Nightmares,” he explained. He pressed his face closer and she felt his nose rubbing against her hair as he sighed.

“ _Oh_.” She didn’t say much more than that because she really didn’t want to talk about the last week’s worth of nightmares that had been keeping her from getting any kind of rest. Last week’s bad guy was just short of Jeeper’s Creeper’s proportions and she  _could not_  get it out of her head. She’d relived it enough, she didn’t think saying it out loud was going to help any. “Vampire hearing kinda sucks then, huh?” she tried joking.

“Has its downsides, sure…” He turned his hand down and pressed his palm against her stomach, drawing her even closer to him, her backside cradled by his hips. “You know, if you ever want to talk about it, Caroline…”

“I know,” she murmured. “You’re there if I need you.”

“Always.”

She smiled then, feeling lighter than she had in a while. “I don’t want to talk about it,” she told him, but covered his hand and squeezed. “But I do want a few more hours sleep and you’re not a bad personal heater, so…?”

He chuckled lowly and kissed the back of her head. “I’m here as long as you want me.”

Maybe if she was a little more awake, or not as afraid that she’d ruin their friendship, she might tell him she’d like him to become a permanent fixture in her bed. But she was already drifting off, her fingers absently tracing around his knuckles, leaning back against him. If she was a romantic, and she was, she might point out that the only good night’s sleep she had was when he played White Knight to her Sleeping Beauty and crawled into her bed to soothe her. But again, sleep, and, well, he was her best friend. So she’d take what comfort she could get and what little blessing her nightmares had offered her, and sleep in the strong embrace that cradled her close.

When she woke, hours later, refreshed and rejuvenated, she found him still there. And, properly awake and feeling more like herself, she thanked him for the save and told him he was always welcome in her bed. If she winked after then it was just in her nature to flirt. And if he crawled into bed with her, long before any nightmares had a chance to disturb her, then she wasn’t complaining.


	3. reluctant!caroline [picture prompt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : [[picture](http://38.media.tumblr.com/3a1efbcc193e0b9eeb4a0626b2cb5045/tumblr_mmz5tlX1Nu1qhgqv2o1_500.gif)] - **[dhfreak](http://www.dhfreak.tumblr.com)**
> 
>  
> 
> [ **originally posted** : may 17, 2013]

“You’re  _still_  going to question this?” he asked, staring down at her, his arms crossed tight over his chest.

"Seriously?  _Yes_. Stefan, you can’t just declare feelings all…  _willy-nilly_ like that.”

He tipped his head back and rolled his eyes. “Caroline, this has been building up for  _years_.”

"Well, who’s to say it’s not supposed to  _keep_ building?”

"What are you afraid of? Huh?” He stepped toward her, his head cocked. “You’re the most romantic person I’ve ever met. Since when do you second guess how you feel?”

“I’m not doubting how  _I_ feel! I’m doubting how  _you_ feel.” She waved a hand at him. “Which, trust me, is very different.”

He frowned down at her knowingly. “Is this about Elena? Again?”

She sighed, her shoulders slumping a little. Brows arching, she murmured, “Isn’t it always?” Her gaze fell, avoiding his, and disappointment flooded her.

“ _No_. No, this time there is no Elena. She’s not a part of this. This is me and you.”

"Stefan—”

“Just listen to me,” he asked.

Hesitantly, she let herself look up at him. In any other moment, she would’ve been distracted. Here they were in his bedroom, with her sitting on the edge of his bed, and he was showing off his  _ridiculously_ nice arms. It had never escaped her attention how handsome he was and being in this setting, knowing what she really wanted, made that all the more clear. But this wasn’t the time for sex, this was about definition. He was right, they had been dancing around this for a long time, and her feet were  _tired_.

“Whatever feelings I had for anyone else, those are over with. They’re  _done_. What I feel for you right now…? That’s all that matters to me.  _You_ are what matters to me.”

She chewed her lip and peered up at him, serious but not broody. “I just don’t want to make a decision that’s going to change us… You’re my best friend, first and foremost. And I don’t want to wake up tomorrow or next week or next  _year_ and realize that we screwed that up.”

"I can’t promise you that everything’s going to go smoothly… We both know that our lives are anything but easy. But I don’t want to keep pretending that friendship is the only thing between us…” He stared searchingly at her, hope clear in his eyes. “So I’m asking you to give us, give  _me_ , a chance…”

She swallowed tightly and raised her chin determinedly, letting out a heavy sigh. “Okay,  _but—_!” She held up a finger. “No funny businesses. We take it slow, we see where it goes, and we always,  _always_  promise that we don’t let anything affect our friendship.”

As he started smiling, she wagged her finger, her eyes wide. “I mean it!”

He chuckled under his breath, but nodded. “Okay, no funny business… yet.”

Barely suppressing her own smile, she cast her eyes away and wondered, “So… now what?”

"Now…” He held a hand out for her to take. “I think we kick this off the right way…” As her fingers tangled with his, he pulled her up, his arm winding around her waist and drawing her close, until they were chest to chest. His gaze met hers softly as he murmured, “The first of many,  _many_ dances…”

Maybe her feet weren’t so tired after all. 


	4. barn dance [picture prompt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : [[picture](http://33.media.tumblr.com/3a08498336429147e49bbad9625814d5/tumblr_mmz6drKVDQ1qhgqv2o1_250.gif)] - **[wesleyaccola](http://www.wesleyaccola.tumblr.com/)**
> 
>  
> 
> [ **originally posted** : may 17, 2013]

 

“So, what do you think?” he asked, spreading his arms out as he stood on the other side of what appeared to be a barn house. 

“I think we just drove four hours and I’m still in the dark…” Leaning in the doorway, she cocked her head and waved her hands. “Am I finally going to know what we’re doing here? Because our game of Guess Stefan’s Surprise Trip didn’t exactly enlighten me to anything.”

He grinned, ducking his head slightly, and walked toward her. Hands in his pockets, he shrugged. Casting his eyes around the room, he said, “You seemed a little down lately, so I wanted to take you out, just us, and simply have fun, for once…”

Her smile softened. “You know, usually our ideas of fun are very,  _very_ different…” She pushed off the wall to walk toward him, “I mean, I like  _shopping_ and you like, well, journaling or brooding.”

Eyes narrowed thoughtfully, he mused, “I’m not sure I  _like_ brooding so much as it’s my natural state…”

She chuckled to herself and reached for him, her hands smoothing over his sides and meeting at his back, fingers braided together. “So, what you’re saying is… You’ve broken out of your grumpy shell to cheer me up. Is that what I’m getting here?”

He smiled down at her. “That’s the gist, yes.”

“And your choice of venue is a barn four hours of town,  _because_ …?”

He waved a hand around at the streamers and lights. “They have a dance here once a year, to celebrate the harvest and bring in tourism. I know country’s not usually your thing, but I wouldn’t put it past you to win Miss Pumpkin Patch just on your smile alone.”

Her head fell back as she grinned at his praise. “Should I be disappointed you left your coveralls at home, Mister to my Miss Pumpkin Patch?”

He chuckled and rubbed his hands up her arms. “I’m afraid we’re going to have to ignore authenticity just this once.”

Her brows hiked argumentatively. “Oooh, no. If we drove four hours to go to a dance and there’s a  _pageant_ later, then we are spending however long it takes finding me the  _perfect_ country dress.” She released him and turned on her heel to leave. “Come on, I think I saw a boutique on our way in.” She gave a little squeal of excitement. “This is going to be so much fun!” 

Stefan followed after her, both amused and genuinely happy that he’d cheered her up.

Caroline paused at the threshold of the door and turned back to him. Walking the few steps between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a slow, slanting kiss. Stefan was quick to wrap his arms around her, one hand burying in her hair. Caroline pecked his lips twice more before leaning back and murmuring, “ _Thank you_.”

Half-smiling, he nodded. He still had at least an hour of shopping ahead of him, but he figured it was worth it.

Caroline didn’t win Miss Pumpkin Patch, but she did win a sash for prettiest smile. Stefan couldn’t agree more.


	5. home [picture prompt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : [[picture](http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_loysbkVbI21qi3n6yo1_500.gif)] - **[dhfreak](http://www.dhfreak.tumblr.com)**
> 
>  
> 
> [ **originally posted** : may 18, 2013]

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. If wasn’t supposed to end  _at all_.

He and Caroline had known each other for seventeen years. He thought it was kind of poignant really that she was seventeen when she was turned, when her human life ended, and when her journey with him began. And now, seventeen years later, that journey had reached its conclusion.

It had all started when they’d returned home to Mystic Falls. Bad memories and insecurities welled in the roots of this town and it seemed they sunk themselves into her as soon as they passed the welcome sign. She’d been on edge, offering up fake, cheery smiles instead of the warm, happy grin he’d gotten used to. 

They’d left Mystic Falls fourteen years ago and hadn’t looked back since. They went to college and explored Europe and put everything in the past. They were free, finally, and it felt good. But at some point, they had to go home and, for whatever reason, they decided it was now. Caroline had been on edge the whole time, her veneer of being chipper starting to crack the longer the week stretched, and she was taking her fears out on him. They were fighting about little things, dumb things, with a whole lot of ‘unsaid’ truths hanging in the air.

Fourteen years away and he thought they’d moved on. He thought they were past what had once tried to pull them down. He wasn’t pining after Elena anymore, he was in control of his bloodlust, with a few minor slips that Caroline helped him through, and she had flourished away from Mystic Falls. She was happy and confident and she never doubted herself. But then they returned and it was like she was the girl she once was, second-guessing herself and feeling inferior about everything and everyone. It didn’t matter what he said or did, she wouldn’t listen.

They were out for dinner at the Mystic Grill, sitting across from Damon and Elena and trading stories about the good old days… or what few good days were mixed into a whole lot of bad ones. But while the rest of them were laughing or enjoying themselves, Caroline was not. She made excuses before standing up and saying she was just going to head home and she’d see them later. She was gone before anybody could convince her to stay.

Stefan followed her, finding her walking down the middle of the empty road, her head bowed.

She paused when he called her name, but only turned on the spot to face him, sighing as he crossed to meet her. She already looked defeated. 

“When are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” he wondered, shaking his head. “We’ve been here a week and I’ve never felt more distant from you.”

She frowned, lifting her shoulders in a shrug. “Well, I’m sorry that I’m not glued to your side, holding your hand through it all, but I don’t feel like watching the Stefan/Elena/Damon Show for the six  _billionth_  time…”

“Car, what are you  _talking_ about? There’s nothing going on with me and Elena…” He shook his head. “She’s with Damon. She's  _happy_ with Damon.”

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, because she rolled her eyes and muttered, “Yeah, right.”

“Look, I can’t keep doing this with you. I can’t read your mind.”

“I’m not asking you to,” she exclaimed. “I didn’t ask you to chase after me and I didn’t ask for you to understand me, so you don’t need to pull a Dr. Phil here, okay? You don’t need to be here. I’m not keeping you here!” She threw her hands up. “And I’m perfectly aware that I’m being crazy, neurotic Caroline again and that it’s pathetic, you don’t need to tell me.”

He reached for her, rubbing her arms soothingly as he shook his head, that wasn’t what he meant at all, but she shrugged him off.

“Just go, Stefan…  _Go_.” She backed out of his reach, glanced once at the restaurant, and then wrapped her arms around herself and walked away.

And he understood what was happening, what 'go’ actually meant. This wasn’t 'go for right now’ or 'I just need some time on my own,’ this was 'go back to them… to _her_ ’ and, more blatantly, it was 'goodbye.’

He turned to walk back to the Grill, his head spinning, because Caroline was leaving and she was taking seventeen years of history and friendship with her. Seventeen years of fireside conversations and heart-to-hearts and understanding each other better than anybody else ever had or could. Seventeen years of companionship, of laughter and smiling, and knowing peace like he never had before. 

And it hit him, suddenly, as he was walking back to the Grill that she was telling him to go back to Elena because she didn’t think he would pick her. She was pushing him away before he had a chance to tell her that this was where life was because this was where Elena was. She was reverting back to sad, uncertain Caroline because, for her, Elena represented the pinnacle of perfection she could not reach. 

And the thing was, he stopped loving Elena fourteen years ago. And he fell in love with Caroline two years after. But he’d had enough of heartbreak and drama and at least he could rely on friendship. They had an eternity at their fingertips and he needed more time to heal before he jumped headfirst into anything with Caroline. Because it was going to take time and dedication and the utmost care. She deserved all of his loyalty, his love, and he had to be sure that he wasn’t a fractured soul latching on to the brightest heart he’d ever known. 

He’d never said that though. He never voiced what she meant to him. And for some reason, he thought she knew. He thought she understood that she was first in his life. She had been all this time and she always would be. 

“Caroline, wait,” he called, his voice echoing in the empty street. 

She was down the road and he could only appreciate that she hadn’t used her speed to disappear entirely. She paused and he appeared just feet from her in a flash. 

“Don’t. Don’t go,” he said, his voice heavy with meaning.

She turned her head slightly but refused to face him.

“I don’t care about what you think is waiting for me in there… I know what I want in my future. Elena, she’s my past. She’s an important part of it, yes, but she’s a  _part_ , Caroline. She’s a memory, and not always a good one.”

She bit her lip and turned a little more.

“When I came here, it was because I wanted to put that history to rest. I wanted to know for sure that all of it was done, and it is. I’m not holding on to anyone or anything in this town. My life isn’t here, it’s out there, it’s with  _you_ …”

She turned on her heel, her eyes raised to meet his, still looking a little unsure, a little wary. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to actually say it out loud, but… I  _love_  you, Caroline. It doesn’t matter if we’re here or half-way around the world, I’m in love with  _you_.”

She blinked quickly as her eyes glossed over with tears. “But Elena–”

“I don’t want Elena. Even if she wasn’t with Damon right now, even if she came up to me and offered me another chance to start all over, I wouldn’t.” He smiled, laughing under his breath. “Don’t you get it…? You think Elena is perfect and so I should want her, but I know  _all_ of you… The crazy, insecure, control freak on crack that you think you are and the sweet, loving, admittedly high maintenance, incredible person that I know you to be… And I want  _you_.”

She swallowed tightly and slowly let herself smile. Not the forced grin she’d been showing this last week, but a real, genuine smile. She started walking toward him then, the tension and uncertainty melting away. And as she met him in the middle, she nodded. “I love you, too.”

A breath of relief left him and he gathered her in his arms, bending to rest his forehead against hers.

Neither of them returned to the Grill that night, but they didn’t leave Mystic Falls right away. With her fears now firmly stamped out, she was able to enjoy their visit for what it really was. She wasn’t burdened with the fear of losing him before she had him. There was no heartbreak on the horizon, no bitter triangle to wade through. It was just putting their past to rest and moving forward into their future, together.


	6. Friends, lovers or nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : Friends, lovers or nothing. - **[clueless-asfk](http://www.clueless-asfk.tumblr.com/)**
> 
> [ **originally posted** : february 10, 2014]

Stefan hiked her dress up higher on her hips, his thumbs hooked in the edges of her underwear. “So we’re going with lovers then?” he asked, leaning in to nip at her mouth.

“Friends  _and_  lovers,” she told him, shimmying her hips to help him get her underwear off. Her eyes flashed wide with joy. “I’m great at multi-tasking.”

He grinned, ducking his head down to kiss her neck, suckling at her skin. “As long as we’re not nothing.”

“No, no, never nothing,” she agreed, gripping the front of his shirt and tearing it open, buttons scattering over the floor. She smiled up at him, soft and sweet and full of adoration. “Always something.”

He nodded, grabbing her thighs and lifting her as he pressed her back against the wall. “ _Always._ ”


	7. double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : Stefan and Caroline go on a double date only for their dates to be more interested in each other than either one of them (When Harry Met Sally style) - **[heir-of-sea-and-fire](http://www.heir-of-sea-and-fire.tumblr.com)**
> 
> [ **originally posted** : february 11, 2014]

“This is awkward,” Caroline sighed, looking at the cute boy who wasn’t looking at her but at Stefan’s cute date. “Should we leave? We should probably leave… They can get the check too, because this is rude!” Her brows hiked meaningfully.

Stefan grinned at her. “There’s a Vivien Leigh marathon playing all weekend at the theater. You wanna see what’s on the schedule for tonight?”

Caroline lit up, bouncing in her seat a little. “I  _love_ Vivien Leigh!” 

He smiled, standing from his seat and offering her an elbow. “I know,” he said, as she stood, linking arm with his. They walked out together, with Caroline telling him about every Vivien Leigh movie she’d ever loved and which scenes were the absolute best.

Their dates didn’t miss them and, truthfully, Stefan and Caroline didn’t feel too bad about how things went either. At the end of the night, they found a better date in each other. 

There wasn’t much better than classic movies and popcorn flavored kisses. 


	8. "You're so stupid."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : "You're so stupid." - **anon**
> 
> [ **originally posted** : february 11, 2014]

“D’you know why you’re so stupid…?” Damon wondered from his place on the couch, his legs up on the arm and a tumbler of scotch balanced on his chest. He closed one eye and pointed at Stefan, who was far more sober and far less patient. 

“I can see this is going to be an enlightening conversation.” Stefan crossed his arms over his chest, braced his feet, and furrowed his brow as he asked, “Tell me, Damon, why am I so stupid?”

“Because you actually think this is a competition.” He grinned drunkenly and waved his glass around. “You, brother, are stuck in the  _past_ … You’re fighting for the wrong girl. You  _literally_  have the perfect girl, for  _you_ anyway, right in front of you. But you’re too damn stubborn, too pissed that I might get the girl, that you’re wasting your time.” He hummed, raising his head to take a swig of his drunk. “Tha’s good,” he muttered to himself.

Stefan frowned at him. “All right, I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

“No.” Damon shook his head. “Just because you’re riding the train to Denials-ville doesn’t mean  _I_ don’t see how you look at Vampire Barbie when Elena’s not around…” He snorted. “You’re so far in over your gelled head that you don’t even realize you’re in love with Blondie.”

"Caroline’s my friend,” he sighed, rolling his eyes. 

“This. This right here. This is why…” He turned his head to look at his brother. “You’re  _so_   **stupid.** ”

Stefan frowned, but left his brother to his drunken party of one and walked out of the room. He didn’t need to play babysitter to whatever Damon’s current issues were. Instead, he decided to get some air. If that walk led to Caroline’s then that was just coincidence. 


	9. “Good morning” kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **prompt** : “Good morning” kiss - **anon**

Caroline squeezed her eyes shut as she drifted awake, the warmth of early morning sun creeping across her face. What she waned to do was roll over, bury her face in a pillow, and sleep in. But there were  _things_. Things she needed to do. Lists she needed to make. People she needed to organize. 

They were in the middle of a  _war_ … Kind of. She didn’t exactly like to call it that since it was against Stefan’s mom and it just felt…  _wrong_. But that’s technically what it was. Mystic Falls was falling apart around them because of Lily and her heretics, and Caroline, ever the control freak, was doing everything she could to keep some kind of order. So even though she was tired - ugh, she was  _sooo_ tired - she knew she had to get up. To put on a brave face and sport her usual cheerful attitude as she motivated the others against their current enemy. 

But oh, how nice it would be to just pull the blanket up around her shoulders, bury her face against the pillow that still smelled like him, and get a few more hours. Speaking of  _him_.. She opened one eye and looked around the still and empty bedroom of her favorite Salvatore. Stefan was an early riser, but he didn’t often get up before she did. And if he did, he usually work her up, in a way she could appreciate too. Although, currently, she’d much rather get more sleep than have any fun under the sheets. And oh god, if she was saying that then she really _was_ tired. Coffee, she decided, a whole pot of it should wake her up…

As if just thinking it summoned it, she inhaled deeply as the rich scent of coffee wafted into the room. The door opened slowly, admitting, a shirtless Stefan, his hair still mussed from sleep. He half-smiled at her as he crossed the room, mug in hand, and took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her. 

Humming, she reached for the mug, but he held it out of reach, an eyebrow raised. 

Caroline pouted. “What gives?” 

He grinned, and then leaned down, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to her lips. She reached up, hand smoothing over his cheek and down his neck. She gave him a tug, inviting him down with her, but he wouldn’t budge. With a huff, she not-so-subtly hinted, “This doesn’t feel like a ‘good morning’ kiss…”

Amused, he pecked her lips and admitted, “It’s not. It’s a ‘go back to sleep, you need it’ kiss.” 

“Stefan…” she sighed, falling back against the pillows. “You know I can’t.” 

“I know you  _think_ you can’t.” Before she could interrupt, he shook his head. “I know, you’re worried about the others, but I took care of it. I already found your list for today so I know where you want everyone. Bonnie and Damon will be keeping an eye on town square. Matt starts his morning patrol in…” He checked his watch, “ten minutes. Sarah already checked in; her and Alaric are getting some sleep and then going back out at 4. I think we’re going to have to rotate them with Bonnie and Damon soon. The night shift is getting a little rough on them, and Damon prefers the shadows anyway.” 

Caroline opened her mouth to argue, but he shook his head. 

“It’s not perfect, I know that. You want to debrief with Alaric and Sarah to see if they noticed anything. I get it. You have your way of doing things to keep everybody on task. But Caroline, you’re tired. You’re running yourself ragged. You forget to eat sometimes, and that’s not okay. I know you want to keep this place safe because it’s what Liz would want, but not at your expense, all right?”

She frowned, but nodded, half-smiling. “Okay, fine, you’re not wrong.” 

His mouth twitched. “Thank you.” He produced a blood bag then, from the pocket of his pajama pants. “Eat. Please? And then get a few more hours sleep. You can take over again when you’re rested.” 

Taking the bag from him, she nodded. 

Standing from the bed, he leaned down to kiss her one last time, rubbing a thumb over her eyebrow and down her cheek. When he leaned back, he searched her face for a moment. “Okay?” 

Smiling, she reached up and let her fingertips smooth over his lips. “Thank you,” she murmured. “For caring.” 

His expression softened. “Always.”

As he walked away, taking the heavenly scent of coffee with him, she sunk back into the pillows. Once upon a time, ‘always’ seemed an impossible dream, something made of fairytales, too scarce and short to be a reality. Their life was all too full of death; a war currently laid out at their doorstep was proof of that. And yet… Hope still bloomed. That ‘always’ and ‘forever’ were more than just a wistful dream, but that they were, in fact,  _happening_. 

Caroline polished off her blood bag breakfast before turning over and grabbing up Stefan’s pillow. She hugged it to her chest and buried her face against it. A few hours couldn’t hurt, right? She’d earned it.


	10. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said when we were the happiest we ever were

“Don’t look!” 

Stefan laughed, his hand covering his eyes. “I’m not looking.” 

Caroline huffed. “It’s bad luck. And I think we have _plenty_ of that already.” 

“I promise you, I can’t see a thing…” He put his other hand out and waved it around as he stepped closer. 

Despite herself, she smiled, and reached out to take his hand, drawing him closer. “You shouldn’t be here… The wedding’s supposed to start in–” She sighed, catching the time on the clock. “Two minutes, if the planner’s on time. Which, she better be, I gave her a very specific list for how everything is supposed to go and–” 

“Caroline.” He reached up, hands cupping her cheeks. “ _Breathe_. It’s going to be fine.” 

She took a deep breath, nodded, and then let it out slowly. 

“There’s only one part of this whole thing that matters…” 

Caroline pursed her lips. “I still don’t trust Damon not to forget the rings.” 

He grinned. “I’m sure he’ll pretend he has. But what I meant was when he asks if you really want to be my wife.” 

Her face softened then, and she shook her head. “I _do_.” She curled her hand around his neck, thumb stroking gently. “See? I already know my line.” 

He laughed under his breath. “Good.” 

A knock, followed by Damon’s voice, echoed through the door then. “I know you’re in there, Stefan. Carebear’s crazy wedding planner is threatening to spill blood if we’re not in our spots in the next ten seconds. I don’t know about you, but blood doesn’t really go with this tux…” 

Stefan snorted. “Okay,” he called back. 

Caroline’s brows hiked. “Well, this is it. Last chance to sneak out the back…” she joked awkwardly. 

He smiled gently. “Not a chance.” Lifting her hands, he kissed the top of one. “I’ll see you out there.” He backed up toward the door then, eyes still closed. “One more time before I go?” 

She giggled. “ _I do_.” 

“Great. Just like that.” He was grinning as he slipped out the door, and opened his eyes to his amused brother. 

“Your overt happiness is gross… but I guess if I had to pick a sister-in-law, Blondie’s not the _worst_.” 

“ _I heard that!_ ” Caroline called through the door. 

Damon rolled his eyes and then looked to Stefan. “Ready?” 

He nodded. “I am.” 

“Great.” Clapping Stefan’s shoulder, he turned him around and started walking him down the hall. “Then let’s get you married, brother.” 


	11. things you said with no space between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things you said with no space between us

She’s out of breath, naked, and every nerve in her body is still singing. His lips brush her temple, arms wound around her, fingers folded between hers, warm and familiar. 

“I’m still mad at you,” she murmurs. 

He nods, kissing down her face and burying his face at the crook of her neck. “I know.” 

Her hands squeeze his, and now that the high is wearing off a little, she feels tears prick at her eyes. “It’ll never be the same…” Her voice catches. “Not like it was.” 

He sighs against her shoulder and then lifts his head to look at her. “It’ll be better.”

She stares at him searchingly. He looks so earnest, so hopeful, but she’s not sure if she believes him. If she can take that chance again. 

He kisses her, soft and sweet, and his mouth moves against hers as he whispers, “I love you, Caroline.” 

And even if she’s not sure what comes next, how long forgiveness will take, that, at least, is true. “I love you too.” 


	12. shower [drabble]

“This is pointless. If one of us doesn’t get out, I’m never going to finish my shower! Which means I will _never_ get ready, or go to work, and we will prune up and become raisin-people… vampires… _whatever._ ” 

Stefan laughs under his breath.

“Don’t laugh!” She giggles, her hands sweeping down his neck and back, water cascading over them. 

Grinning, he pushes her hair back as he kisses down her shoulder. “Five more minutes…” 


	13. smiling [drabble]

“I can feel you staring at me.” She hasn’t opened her eyes, her head on his shoulder. 

His fingers comb through her hair. “Staring is creepy. This is… amorous observation.” 

“ _What?_ ” She laughs and lifts her head, smiling at him. 

He grins back. “Still weird?” 

“Mmm…” She leans in, presses her forehead to his, and lets her fingers skip across his heart. “That depends. What did you _observe_ amorously?” 

“Well, you _snore_. Just a little. And you talk in your sleep. Mostly about what you have to do the next day. Apparently we’re out of orange juice…?” 

She pushes at his chest playfully. “Shut up.” 

He bites his lip as his smile widens. “And you have _phenomenal_ bed head. Really. Best I’ve ever seen.” 

“Thank you.” She tips her head back and poses dramatically. 

He laughs. 

Caroline stares back at him, her face soft. “I don’t think I’ve seen you smile this much… _ever_.” 

He hums, nodding. “I have a good reason to.” 

“Yeah?” 

His fingers trace her neck as he draws her closer. “Yeah,” he murmurs, before he kisses her. 


	14. things you said at 1am

It’s late. Too late for someone to be calling. But her phone buzzes anyway and, for a time, Caroline just stares at it. The babies are down and Alaric is fast asleep upstairs while she stares at a quickly emptying bottle of bourbon, trying to feel just a little less hollow. 

She doesn’t hate her life. She loves the girls and Alaric has been good to her. He’s been a friend when she needed it most. The way his eyes linger and his hands reach for her tells her he wants more than friendship. And some part of her wishes she could reciprocate that feeling. But even though she’s not crying in her car anymore, she’s not ready to move on. Not because she’s holding out on Stefan. Because she isn’t. She’s so _angry_ at him. But it’s more than that. It’s sadness and regret and that insecure question of ‘why?’ Why do they always leave? Why is she always left alone in the end? 

She pours herself another glass and swipes at a tear that trips down her cheek. 

Her phone starts buzzing again and even though his face isn’t flashing, just a black screen and ‘Unknown Number,’ she knows it’s him. He calls but he doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t explain or apologize or anything. He just _calls_. The old Caroline, romantic and hopeful, might have thought it was romantic. Like he just wanted to hear her voice. The current Caroline wants to set her phone on fire. 

She finishes her second glass in a quick gulp and then stabs her finger down against the ‘Answer’ button. She doesn’t bother saying ‘hello,’ she just sighs. She holds the phone against her ear and wonders if she might hear some sign of where he is or what he’s doing.

The time on the microwave says it one in the morning. Is it earlier where he is or later? Does he know how late it is for her and hopes she’s awake anyway? Maybe he’s drunk. Maybe he’s like her, wallowing in it all. How many times had she hoped he’d call her, just once, in those months after Bonnie and Damon ‘died’? How many times had she called and called and he’d never answered, never listened to her messages? Part of her wants to do that to him. To make him feel that hurt and anger and loss. 

Taking a deep breath, she rubs her fingers against her forehead, between the knot that forms between her eyes. “It’s late,” she finally says. “It’s late and I should be sleeping, but I’m not. I’m awake and I’m drinking and I know it’s you. I always know when it’s you.” She nodded, staring at the time tick over to 1:07. “I should stop answering. And you should stop calling. Okay? Just… _stop_.” 

She waits a beat. For a sound or a sign or an excuse. But then the line dies and a dull tone answers her. She smiles shakily and lowers her phone to the counter. That said enough, didn’t it? Tomorrow she would change her number and go to bed early and _let go_. Because this, all of this, hurt too much, and she couldn’t do it anymore. 

She finishes off the bottle and puts it in the recycling bin under the sink. Pulling her robe closed, she picks up her phone to tuck away in the pocket while she makes her way to her room. She’s just climbing into bed when it buzzes again. Masochist that she is, she answers it. Leaning against pillows, fingers dug into her bottom lip, she waits. 

“I can’t.” Two words. The only words she’s heard from him in more than a year. Not ‘I miss you’ or ‘I’m sorry’ or ‘I can explain.’ Just ‘I can’t.’

And it isn’t enough, not by a mile, but that tiny little flame that gets snuffed out a little more, day by day, flares just a little. She shouldn’t hope. It isn’t worth the pain in the end. But she can’t help the way her heart squeezes. 

Maybe she won’t change her number right away. Maybe not tomorrow or the day after or even that week. But she will, when hoping hurts too much, and ‘I can’t’ means too little.


End file.
